puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimo Dragon Gym Championship
The''' Ultimo Dragon Gym Championship''' was the top championship in the Toryumon Japan until from April 22, 2003 to July 5, 2004. It was the third championship to be regularly defended in the promotion and would serve as the top singles championship in Toryumon Japan until being replaced by the Open The Dream Gate Championship. Sometimes the title would be called UDG Championship. Overview The Ultimo Dragon Gym Championship had some chains which they would also have side plates. In the fornt plate it would have the logo of Toryumon in the middle and on top it would have various country aroud the world incluing Mexico, Argentina and Puerto Rico and also the belt had a black strap and had a gold color in the of the middle of the front pate and side plates. In 2003 Toryumon Japan announced the they were planing to create their top singles championship and the first and inaugural champion would be crown at the 2003 El Numero Uno. On April 22 CIMA defeated Genki Horiguchi in the finals of the El Numero Uno to become the first and inaugural champion. Only Two wrestlers besides of CIMA were the champion and those wrestler were SUWA and Magnum Tokyo. Tokyo would be the longest reining champion and the one who sucessfully defended most the title with three sucessfull title defenses. Sometimes the title would be called UDG Championship. After SUWA vacated the title due to injuring himself in a match against Dragon Kid in the 2004 El Numero Uno, Toryumon Japan would held a one day tournament to crown the last Ultimo Dragon Gym Championship. The tournament inclued CIMA, Dragon Kid, YOSSINO and Shuji Kondo. CIMA defeated Kondo to be crown the last champion. Following the Toryumon split to Dragon Gate CIMA returned the Ultimo Dragon Gym Championship to Ultimo Dragon and the UDG Championship would be replaced by the Open The Dream Gate Championship. Championship Tournaments Inaugural Championship tournament The third El Numero Uno took place over the course of seventeen days from March 21-April 22, 2003. This year featured some alterations from the previous years. The field was expanded from fifteen to eighteen as a result of the inclusion of the Toryumon 2000 Project talent. In addition, there would be eight participants with the top two points leaders from each block earning entry and the last two remaining in the Dragon Scramble earning entry. Furthermore, this year's tournament was to crown the inaugural Ultimo Dragon Gym Championship, which would serve as the top singles championship in Toryumon Japan. K-ness was injured prior to the start of the league matches. He was considered day-to-day, so he was not replaced. However, he was not medically cleared to compete just before each match, resulting in him losing all of his matches by forfeit. Block B Decision 3-Way Match: SUWA defeated Condotti Shuji and Masaaki Mochizuki (April 20 - 10:18)* * = SUWA pinned Condotti Shuji, so Masaaki Mochizuki inherited the second position and entry into the tournament by default. Block C Decision Match: CIMA defeated Dragon Kid (April 20 - 11:39) Contendership Dragon Scramble: Genki Horiguchi and Susumu Yokosuka defeated Anthony W. Mori, Condotti Shuji, Don Fujii, Dragon Kid, Keni'chiro Arai, Ryo Saito, Second Doi, TARU, Toru Owashi, and "brother" YASSINI (April 22 - 17:01)* * = Toru Owashi replaced K-ness., who had forfitted all of his league matches due to injury. Last Championship tournament After SUWA vacated the UDG Championsip due to injuring himself in a match against Dragon Kid in the 2004 El Numero Uno, Toryumon Japan would held a one day tournament to crown the last Ultimo Dragon Gym Championship. The tournament inclued CIMA, Dragon Kid, YOSSINO and Shuji Kondo. Title History Gallery |-| Champions= cimagym.jpg|CIMA magnumgym.jpg|Magnum TOKYO suwagym.jpg|SUWA Category:Championships Category:Toryumon Championships Category:Toryumon Japan Championships